Él era Takizawa Seidou
by Mouka
Summary: El problema con Takizawa Seidou era ese precisamente, que era Takizawa Seidou, y no alguien más. [Lemon]


_Hola que tal, mundo fanfiction, me presento oficialmente en este fandom, un poco tarde, pero heme aquí. Espero sea de su agrado, y ojalá podamos leernos pronto._

 _Sin más…_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _escenas subidas de tono, always, posible spoiler del capítulo 104 en adelante de :RE._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Él era Takizawa Seidou**

 _By Madoka_

El problema con Takizawa Seidou era ese precisamente, que era Takizawa Seidou, y no alguien más. Desde su lecho de muerte, hasta la compacta cama que compartía con Akira, encerrados en aquel pequeño cuarto. Él era Takizawa Seidou, Investigador Ghoul nivel 2, Ghoul de Un-Ojo, Búho nivel SS+.

Simplemente, y de manera lamentable, era Takizawa Seidou quien tomaba de las caderas a Mado Akira mientras se balanceaba de arriba abajo sobre ella. Era Takizawa Seidou quien escuchaba en su oído el nombre susurrado de otro hombre.

 _Amon._

Le pidió a Banjou que lo dejara solo con ella; debían hablar.

Akira se sentó en la cama con la espalda hacia la pared, observando expectante a un Takizawa Seidou caminar de lado al lado en la habitación, no muy seguro de cómo iniciar la conversación.

Habían sucedido muchísimas cosas en ese tiempo. Desde su primer encuentro en La Subasta, hasta la desgarradora batalla que sostuvieron en Ru. Y ninguna había terminado correctamente, siquiera _terminado_.

Seidou había estado al pendiente de su salud todo el tiempo: sentado en una esquina, incluso durmiéndose ahí mismo, esperando por verla despertar. Después de todo, prometió cuidar de ella.

Cuidarla como diera lugar. _Salvarla_.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sintiendo la fría y liza superficie de la cruz. Aquel collar que Amon le dio.

No encontraba las palabras, por lo que optó arrodillarse frente a ella a un costado de la cama, intentando transmitirle algo con la mirada; aunque supiera que esos ojos estaban un poco más huecos que antes.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Takizawa Seidou en el momento en que sintió la calidez de la mano de ella sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Tal vez si no hubiera desobedecido las órdenes, si no hubiese encontrado a Amon, si acaso hubiera entrenado más su espíritu. Seguramente no se encontraría ahí, en cuclillas deseando llorar en sus brazos, pidiendo al cielo, a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo, que toda esa tortura acabase.

Respiró profundamente, retirándose la mano y tomándola con suavidad. Quiso dejarse caer sobre la cama y olvidarse de todo, imaginar que nada había sucedido, que nadie había muerto, que él mismo estaba vivo.

Pensó en los días en la academia, y un ligero golpe de dolor amartilló en su pecho.

Sacudió la cabeza. No había tiempo, su reloj se detuvo desde hacía mucho, pero el de ella seguía corriendo. No podía, no debía darse los lujos de remembrar viejas memorias.

Volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el collar, sin mostrárselo, lo guardó en el puño de ella, presionando su pequeña y tersa mano entre las suyas.

-Akira…- dijo, pero las palabras se le cortaron cuando sintió el rápido movimiento, los brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo, los labios de ella presionando los suyos, su aliento cortado.

En algún periodo de su vida, Takizawa Seidou había pensado que Mado Akira era bonita, sin embargo, su inexpresivo rostro y gélido corazón, le hacían creer que más bien se trataba de un robot con cara de piel nívea y labios sonrosados que disfrutaba la soledad. Reía en silencio y se guardaba los amables comentarios. Takizawa Seidou intentaba conocerla mejor, pero veía sus notas, y en lo primero que pensaba, era en destrozar aquella calificación perfecta.

Abrazó a Akira por los hombros, con el afán de apretarla todo lo que pudiera a su cuerpo. Sus blandos labios color coral se fundían apasionadamente con aquellos pálidos y desagradables trozos de piel, que muchas veces se mancharon de sangre humana, que agrietados y débiles, se partían ante las mordidas de ella.

La sangre escurrió serena, y ella la saboreó gustosa.

Se tumbaron finalmente en la cama. Seidou no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Akira, que sumergida en un repentino éxtasis, gemía quedito entre sus labios. Lentamente desvió los besos por su cuello, acariciando vehemente sus piernas, adentrándose entre su bata. Akira soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando, enredando los dedos entre el blanco cabello de aquel monstruo, ese al que anteriormente llamó camarada.

-Ahh…- gimió, cuando sintió su pecho apretujado entre las garras de Seidou, que arrebatado, destrozó el camisón de ella, mientras se separaba los centímetros suficientes para sacarse la camisa.

No sabía cómo todo había _terminado_ de ese modo; las intenciones de hablar se convirtieron en besos, la culpa y arrepentimiento en caricias, y aquel supurante dolor que aquejaba su corazón, recordando los profundos ojos de un Amon arriesgándolo todo por _salvarlos_ , por _creer en él_ , se volvió violento sexo.

Akira se aferraba a su espalda, enterrando las uñas entre la piel congelada y maltrecha. El calor de sus entrañas emergió momentáneamente, ensuciando de pecado el collar que aún permanecía firmemente envuelto a su mano.

Gritó, un grito que le despedazó la garganta.

Seidou tomó con fuerza sus caderas, penetrándola impetuoso. Ella se retorció de placer.

Observó su cuello; vulnerable, hiriente, deleitable; y sin vacilaciones, lo mordió, probando el dulce néctar de su sangre espesa, tibia y agridulce. Akira jadeó, sacudida por la satisfacción. Seidou procuró no morderla tan fuerte, pues se acordaba con pena de las lacerantes llagas que había sufrido por su culpa. Que los movió hasta aquel sitio, justamente donde estaban haciendo el amor.

¿El amor? ¿Había alguna vez pensado, siquiera imaginado amar a Akira, su eterna y más grande rival?

 _No. Jamás._

Él la observaba de lejos. Él era Takizawa Seidou, el segundo lugar quien se debía conformar con las sobras que le arrojaban sus superiores. El que la miraba ir y venir, arriesgarse y sobrevivir. Caminar, ascender, triunfar. Él, que la veía a su lateral, de pie junto a su mentor, al lado de las filas de defensa, frente a Takizawa Seidou todo el tiempo.

Sintió rabia, ira, malestar, un profundo sentimiento de rencor hacia ella, hacia la mujer que ahora se desvivía de pasión bajo su cuerpo, se contraía de placer y gritaba una y otra vez, mientras la embestía más hondamente entre las piernas.

Pero al mismo tiempo, todas aquellas emociones se mezclaron con un intenso y ridículo sentimiento de zozobra, de dolor, de inmensa tristeza, nostalgia y sufrimiento.

Takizawa Seidou había estado al lado de Mado Akira todo el tiempo, desde siempre. Había llorado y había reído, había amado y había sido lastimado. Y ella siquiera una mirada de compasión le dirigió.

Amado. Él había amado. Takizawa Seidou había amado a Mado Akira sin saber. Hasta aquella noche cuando murió, cuando lo arriesgó todo por Amon. Por Amon Koutarou. Por el hombre al que ella amaba.

Akira lo abrazó a su pecho, Seidou la estocó lenta y duramente, antes de venirse en su interior.

-Amon…- susurró ella, y él apretó los ojos, rompiendo el pequeño fragmento de recuerdos que le quedaba.

Se levantó, comenzando a vestirse. Akira estaba agotada, quedándose dormida al minuto siguiente de que Seidou la arropara, viendo en sus manos ensangrentadas el collar de Amon.

Fue a sentarse en su esquina, en aquel rincón donde acostumbraba quedarse, cuidando cada uno de los movimientos de ella.

Inevitablemente, encogido en ese lugar, comenzó a llorar. Lloró, y no sabía por qué, si por dolor o por amor. Odiaba tanto a esa mujer, odiaba lo que sentía por ella y lo que no sentía ella por él.

Por supuesto, Mado Akira amaba a Amon Koutarou. Y simplemente, él era Takizawa Seidou.

* * *

 _Desde hace tiempo que me enamoré de esta pareja (específicamente desde los últimos capítulos de :RE), y si continuo escribiendo aquí, lo más probable es que vuelva a ser de ellos._

 _Seidou es mi personaje favorito, y como todos; solo desea que lo quieran._

 _Besos, y nos leemos._


End file.
